


Tom Tom Hat

by amythystluna



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythystluna/pseuds/amythystluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait I did back at the beginning of '09  A photograph of a graphite drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Tom Hat

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/3296608408/)


End file.
